


Use me as you please

by thenextchapter



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blood Kink, Cock Warming, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, female main character, i dont know what thats called so, reader watches Lucifer fingerbang readers vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextchapter/pseuds/thenextchapter
Summary: It was something the both of you had discussed when you began the relationship. Lucifer wanted you ready for him always. So you never wore underwear to bed or really anything, nude was the best way to sleep. You made sure to be open and prepared for him even when in slumber. Now, he was going to use you.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 223





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first work I have ever published in second POV so please be kind to me :)) Also, please read the tags, this has explicit sexual content and such so if you are not comfortable with that do not read.
> 
> Enjoy~

You were woken up by a soft touch to your neck. You groaned, curling back into the warmth of the body behind you. “Lucifer,” you sighed. “’s late…”

“Shhh, my dear,” he nibbled at your earlobe, “just relax.”

It was something the both of you had discussed when you began the relationship. Lucifer wanted you ready for him always. So you never wore underwear to bed or really anything, nude was the best way to sleep. You made sure to be open and prepared for him even when in slumber. Now, he was going to use you.

So you made no move to stop when he kneed open your leg, his bare thigh rubbing against your dampening pussy. You kept your eyes closed and felt the pressure of him against you as he pushed up to your core, while he licked and sucked your neck.

“Ahh-hah, ‘s good,” you sighed. He hummed in response.

His hand pulled your leg up and back to rest over his own, and his thigh retreated away. Cool air hit your clit and it throbbed at the temperature change. In replace were his fingers slipping between your wet folds. Two of them entered you swiftly, body clenching and hips jerking as you gasped. You were wet and open just enough for him. Lucifer harshly bit you as he fingered your inner walls, feeling your cushioned warmth throbbing around his two elegant fingers.

“More,” you begged lazily, rocking back into his nude body. You felt his cock hard on your ass cheeks and you wanted more filling you up. You wanted to feel his thick cock inside you, his hot sperm coating your pussy. “Want you in me, now,” you exhaled as he plunged deeper, hitting that special spot inside that made you cry out.

“Demand and you shall not receive, my sweet. What do we say instead?” He thumbed your clitoris ruthlessly back and forth as penance.

“Please, please fill me with your cock, Luci,” you cried out, your hand reaching back to pull his face deep into your neck. You loved when he attacked you there with his sharp teeth and tugged enough to break skin. You were no stranger to blood play, it had quickly become a kink when you started to lay with him.

He chuckled darkly and replied, “very well.”

You sobbed when he left you empty, but soon enough his cock was sliding in to the hilt, his balls pressed against you. Lucifer sighed in delight as he was seated fully in you. His hand gripped your hip tight, and you could not move. You both lay there, panting, unmoving. Feeling one another so hot and ready, your hand clenched into the sheet below. Your body was attempting to push back and down onto him but he was not allowing it.

His hot breathe tickled your cheek. “Ah, ah, stay still, let me feel you pulsate on my cock for a moment.”

You sobbed dryly. “Lucifer, please,” you begged once again. It was all you could do, you were at his mercy. So you clenched around his cock, hoping for more, wishing he would just move. The hand on your hip gripped tight and his nails scratched at you.

He tutted. “Naughty thing, you are, now lay still and be good.”

So you did as he said. Feeling him, listening to his breath. Your heart was racing and you felt sweat trickle down the nape of your neck.

“I love feeling your pussy. So heated and wet, always so tight and ready for me to fuck it raw.” Despite his words, he did not move a muscle to fuck into you.

Your body was trembling in need. “Please,” you tried again. He was cruel to you in the best ways, but this was too much. “Please move, please please I want—” You tossed your head back and cried as he suddenly pinched your clit and tugged. “ _Lucifer_!”

He laughed at your pain-filled pleasure, the clenching of your walls clamped down on him as he pulled on your sensitive nub between your wet lower lips. “Good girl, you beg so nicely for me.”

Then, thank fuck, he was moving. Immediately you met his thrusts back, ready to be fucked. Your hand once again tugging his cheek down to have him kiss your neck, the other still tightly gripping sheets. He went gladly, always ready to leave marks on your body.

The thrusting was quick and sharp, and soon there was a swirling of pleasure starting to form in your belly. Lucifer flickered his nail on your clit casually as he roughly pounded you. The tightness in your core was overwhelming and you could not take it, you were going to climax soon.

“’m gonna cum,” you moaned.

“ _NO._ ” He practically hissed at you.

You screamed out your frustration with gritted teeth and clenched shut eyes. Why did he do this to you? No, you would not take it. You roughly pushed back against his cock and swiveled your hips. It was almost as if you were punishing him.

“Ah, my little one is upset, I see.”

His wet fingers were gone from your clit, and it throbbed from need. This was what you got in return for being naughty, trying to force him to let you cum. You waited with bated breath for what was to happen next as he never did things in halves.

The pressing of his finger to your puckered hole was sudden and a shock and you tensed, eyes opening in shock. But then he stroked over it gently and cooed into your ear.

Your throat was thick with saliva. “I-I—” you could hardly speak.

“Hush, let me feel all of you,” he licked the shell of your ear.

You were always clean and ready for him, it was a major rule when laying with him or even not, just being ready at all times. Never had you expected this. But yet, it was something you knew you would eventually receive.

He had paused in his thrusting, and you had paused in yours as well. The tip of his finger slowly slipped inside, your body pulling him in with the clamping of your hole. This was a different feeling, less wet but still full. Your body automatically pushed against his hand and he hummed against the skin of your cheek. A second finger pressed alongside, opening you other entrance more, and soon he was thrusting two in. Both were wet from your pussy juices. You could feel his cock brushing against them through the thin walls of your body. It was a fantastical pleasure you didn’t know you could feel.

Lucifer moved his hips, and started to fuck you once more. “Ahh,” you exhaled. Your lashes fluttered closed again. It felt so good to be so full of him.

“Rub your clit,” he ordered.

Your hand went down quickly to do as he said, and you sobbed wetly this time. So full, so many nerves being touched and abused. Your pussy was tight and your asshole was too. Spasm after spasm in your legs and stomach and holes from the pleasure overtaking you. His fingers spread you apart as his cock tore you open. Your bodies were rocking together and you could hear the pants you both emitted in time with each other.

Close, you were so close. Just on the edge of climax, you could feel the electric colors coming from behind your eyes and soon they would explode.

“Do not cum.”

You shook your head and complained with an open mouthed sob of “No”. That was too hard, you had to cum. “Please let me, please I need it,” the wet cry left your lips, and you felt drool slip out of you.

His voice was on the edge of demonic, and he growled, “You will listen or you will not cum at all.”

Your fingers stopped rubbing your clit to help the orgasm not occur, but he chastised you with a sharp tug of his teeth, and you felt blood well up and slip a few beads of it down your collarbone to drop onto the pillow. He was lost in pleasure, and you felt the intensity of his demon side surrounding you without actually having it pop out.

“Did I say you could stop touching yourself?”

You sniffed, tears coming to your eyes. “N-no, sir,” you responded, and your fingers went back to your abused and sore throbbing clit to rub it more.

“Hm. Disobey me again, little one, and I promise you won’t be cumming for a long time. I’ll get a chastity device for this dirty pussy,” he promised, thrusting harshly in reprimand. “I’ll fill you up and never again let you feel the sweet joy of release. You’ll only be here to hold my sperm in your open holes.”

Your body quaked from his words, but it was from fear _and_ arousal. He was not a liar. “I promise I’ll be good,” you said through half sobs. He pulled your asshole apart wide, curled his fingers up to press against your g-spot from the other side. “AHH!”

You kept begging for release while he abused your holes with his cock and fingers. His tongue lapped the blood that welled up from his nick on your neck, warm and slick on your collarbone. The press of his chest to your back and his hair tickling your cheek, all of him against you felt so good.

The pad of your finger was sore from the attention it gave to your clit. The wetness grew more and more in your lower body, and you heard the wet squelch of it as fluids came out of you when he fucked your raw hole. The sounds made your cheeks burn hot.

“Your holes are so warm around me,” he moaned. “So inviting, perhaps next time I’ll fuck this tight ass.”

You grit your teeth and ground your hips against him. “Yes, yes, whatever you want!”

“Do you want to cum on my cock?”

You sobbed out loudly, “ _Please_!”

“Then _cum_.”

You did, and explosively so. Body spasms and head spinning, your entire body was on fire. Your orgasm was the strongest you ever had. Your mouth was open with spittle spewing all over the place, your eyelids so tight you saw stars flashing light pops of electricity. It ran down to your feet, toes curling.

Lucifer pulled you in close, and his fingers never stopped pounding into your ass while his cock pulsated around you and filled you with his hot cum.

When the high left you, you came down slowly, panting and shaking. His fingers withdrew from you, but his cock stayed, clenching wet sore walls around him. Your asshole throbbed and it felt wonderful, little sparks of pleasure still hitting you.

He moved you to lay on your back, and you opened your eyes, finally seeing his face. It was blurry to you, but you saw Lucifer’s wonderful smile, and he kissed you soundly. You sighed into his mouth, titled your head up. You felt dizzy with emotion and sore in a fantastic way.

He nuzzled your neck, licking the blood that dried up. He groaned, the taste of it, he once said, incredible on his tongue. “Such a good girl for me. So pliant and perfect. Let me feel you a little longer, my sweet,” he said, turning to have you lay atop him. You felt some of his sperm trickle out of you.

Lucifer’s hands caressed your back, and it was comforting to have him surrounding you this way. You looked up into his eyes, red and heated. You smiled sleepily at him, and lay your head on his chest. Yawning, you kissed his abs one time, then closed your eyes and fell asleep with his warm cock still inside you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Open your eyes, watch as I fuck your pussy and ass with my soaped fingers. Watch me pull the filth from your insides.”  
> You opened your eyes to watch, bleary for a moment. Your chin was tucked to your chest to look below, and you breathed heavily, face burning and eyes too. You could just see around the slight soaped water his hand twisting and turning, and your pussy lips were swollen in the water. The image made your stomach clench in pleasure.
> 
> Or.... Lucifer finger bangs reader in the tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Wow this got a lot of love, thank you sooooo much! I'm happy you guys like my stuff especially since I've never really written second pov and I was super nervous about it. But I love obey me and the boys and I just had to write some Lucifer smut!!
> 
> Anyway, here's a little second part I wrote, I hope you enjoy!

You woke up with Lucifer buried inside of you. It was nice, albeit cold and sticky around your entrance. His cock was slightly hard too, and the full feeling made you a bit horny again. You were splayed across his body on your stomach, legs intertwined. Lucifer’s chest was moving up and down steadily, and his fingers combing your hair was a nice feeling. To be snuggled close and keep warm with his demonic body heat was great, you never got cold in his arms.

“Are you awake, my darling?” he whispered.

You yawned, shoving your face into his neck. “Yeah…. Sorta…”

He chuckled. “How about a bath, hm? We can get you all cleaned up.”

“’kay, sounds nice.”

He slipped out of you, then, and your vagina was a little sore as he left you. The used feeling went to your asshole as well, and it felt like a bruise that was poked but had a good tingle afterwards. It wasn’t uncomfortable completely. He mindlessly hushed you when you winced and groaned, and you wiggled your hips to shake the feeling.

His arms hooked around your waist and upper back and he lifted you as he sat up, your legs circling his hips. He kissed your head once, and then you both maneuvered to the bathroom. Lucifer sat you on the countertop nude, it was cold and shocking to your naked body and the bathroom wasn’t quite as warm as the bedroom. You felt your nipples harden, and you put your arms across your chest to warm yourself.

You watched Lucifer, who was also nude and stunning to watch bend over the claw-footed tub in the center of the room to turn on the water, the steam forming instantly. His body was strong and lean and chiseled. His cock was half-hard, and it hung between his legs perfectly. Your pussy clenched in remembrance of last night, and you idly rubbed your forearms against your perky tits to tickle your nipples, also squeezing your legs to feel your used clit pulsate.

Lucifer turned to look at you, and smirked. “Are you feeling okay, dear? You seem a little chilled.”

You shook your head, face red. “N-no, I just…” and you bit your lip.

He strolled over to you, your eyes straying to his cock again and back to his eyes when you heard him chuckled deeply. He stood in front of you, grabbed each thigh that you held tight, and spread them apart while they shook from his heated touch. He glanced down at your vagina and hummed, one brow raised. “What a dirty little pussy you have,” and you moaned as his fingers teased your puffy lips just so, your head lolling back. His hand brought your face to his with a tight grip on your cheek, and you stared into his darkening eyes as he practically tickled your labia with his fingertips. “Look at me.”

He stared at you, looked you over with heated observation. Like you were some sort of display. He smirked once he was done, your body burning red. He opened his mouth and kissed and bit your lips and neck ravenously, and your pussy was played with just enough to make you buck up but he pulled back so you couldn’t feel him enough. You sobbed against him, hands clenching and unclenching on the counter edges. He was always such a tease to you, he enjoyed it too much.

“You smell like me, full of my cum.” He sniffed your neck and licked the sore spot he made bleed before, and you whined, tugging his head down to the spot. He went gladly, it burned gloriously while his sharp teeth nibbled the bruising area. Was he secretly a vampire instead of a demon?

He stopped then, and you sighed in remorse. He glanced behind himself and then back at you. Looking unaffected by what just happened. “The bath is ready for you,” he said simply.

He guided you down off the counter on shaky legs. You stepped in with his help, and sighed at the warmth that enveloped you. The bath water was perfect. Lucifer smiled. “Is it warm enough?” he asked, tracing his hand across the water top.

“Mmhmm, its perfect, thank you.” You smiled at him and he kissed you sweetly.

He knelt beside the tub on his knees, and your eyes widened as he did so. Lucifer never, ever kneeled. And he was totally nude, but the tub skewed your view so you only could see his torso regrettably.

“Let me clean my mess,” he murmured. He grabbed a bar of soap and lathered up his fingers. Your face was burning from the intensity of his gaze, and his hand plunged into the water. He glided his fingers across your pussy, and you spread your legs for him, eye lids heavy. You were ready for him once more.

“Lucifer,” you breathed.

“Mmm, you’re all warm, let’s see what you feel like inside.”

His fingers sank between your folds and entered you, scissoring his two fingers slowly as he plunged deeper. Your vagina pulled him in. The warmth of the water and the feeling of his soap-lathered fingers rubbing inside of you made you feel extremely hot.

“Ah, yes, you’re swollen walls are burning around my fingers.”

You whined at his words, your thigh spreading and ass lifting up. “More, more fingers,” you asked.

He chuckled. “More, you say? Very well.”

He kept his hand where it was, but then once again you felt his fingers prodding your asshole. Two slipped inside, and your body tightened. His hand, aside from his thumb, was inside both your holes, two fingers in each. Spreading you, soaping you up. Filling you completely.

“I’ll get you all cleaned up, like I said I would.”

You cried out when he sank his hand as deep as it could go and twisted all four of his fingers. “ _Lucifer_!”

Rhythmically he pounded your inner walls. The water was slopping around, and your legs and ass were lifting up in the tub. Your hands gripped the edges and your head tossed side to side. The steam in the room made your face burning hot, and sweat beaded at your brow.

He watched you. Listened to you. You were a puppet and he was playing with you, tugging at the right strings to make you cry out. Your pussy was wet, no doubt, but in the bath water it was impossible to tell how much it was leaking. And your asshole was so tight on his fingers, he never fully left your body but his knuckles teased your ridged walls and pucker with perfect twists and tugs.

Lucifer licked over your cheek, and kissed your shut eyes with sweetness that did not mirror the intensity of his fingering at all. “So good for me, such a good girl. Letting me clean your pussy with my soaped up hand. Your tight ass, too, it’s filthy and open for me. Such a dirty girl, but so good for me.” He sucked your lips into his mouth and tugged at your bottom lip harshly while his fingers pressed against your deepest parts, and you pushed against his mouth eagerly, moaning, wanting more of his touch.

“Open your eyes, watch as I fuck your pussy and ass with my soaped fingers. Watch me pull the filth from your insides.”

You opened your eyes to watch, bleary for a moment. Your chin was tucked to your chest to look below, and you breathed heavily, face burning and eyes too. You could just see around the slight soaped water his hand twisting and turning, and your pussy lips were swollen in the water. The image made your stomach clench in pleasure. You had no hair down there so you could see all. Your clitoris was bare and big, and you almost wanted to touch it yourself but he would definitely not allow it.

Lucifer had to have the ability to read minds because his other hand dipped into the water and he played with your clit like he heard your begging thoughts. He was lightly waving his finger over top of it like a tick-tock motion of a clock. Your hips pushed upwards, and you sobbed, eyes shutting again.

“I said _open your eyes and watch_.”

Your neck hurt from the abrupt tilt down to watch him pound into you, as if his words bound you to do his bidding, not the other way around, as if the pact roles were reversed. Your throat hitched. Your thighs shook so dramatically in the water it must’ve splashed enough to soak the entire floor around the tub. “Please,” was all you could say then.

“Always begging, aren’t you?” he teased. “Well, tell me what it is you want.”

“To cum, please,” you begged. Your eyes never wavering from your pussy as he wrecked it. Your asshole was tight, and your pussy was, too, ready to cum. Holding back, but it was so hard to do. You were atop a mountain ready to fly off and he wouldn’t let you yet. Cruelly keeping you at the edge of orgasm.

“I’m not done cleaning your dirty bottom, my darling,” he cooed. “Don’t you want to be clean?”

You nodded. “I do, I do,” you agreed. “But I wanna cum!”

He sighed, and tugged your clitoris between his fingers, nails clipping against it, and you clenched your teeth to focus your eyes on your pussy again. He would be angry if you didn’t. The pain was intense and it caused your eyes to water but you had to focus to get your reward.

“Good girl,” he praised. “You can stop looking now, if you wish. I know how hard it is.”

Thank fuck, you thought. You were panting, overheated and ready to burst. Why couldn’t he just let you cum? Your head tossed back and you exhaled heavily, pushing down in time with his thrusting. Soon, please soon. You were so close, it was too much to bare. You would no doubt get in trouble if he didn’t allow you to cum soon.

“Hook your leg over the edge,” he ordered.

You did, and the water dripped from your leg and foot onto the floor. Somehow his fingers got even deeper now, and your throat was tight and hot from holding back your orgasm. Your tongue was pressed to the roof of your mouth and your stomach tight as your asshole. The bathtub against your back and neck was not a soft pressure and no doubt would leave soreness in you later, but you kept rocking, uncaring, chasing the desire to reach your ecstasy.

“You cum when I say. Understand?”

You nodded. “Yes, yes I understand, Lucifer, sir,” you said through pants, rocking your hips into his fingers. They scissored you open and water rushed into you, filling your holes with heated soapy water. He caressed your inner walls more gently, and cooed at you while you cried.

He kissed your cheek, keeping his lips there as he looked down at you. “Soon, my sweet, I just want to watch you a little more.”

You let him play with you some more. His fingers teasing over you, in you, like he just discovered what you felt like. When it came to your asshole it was, you supposed. Your clit was large and sore and stinging with the need to throb with an orgasm. Then, his hand sped up, and his finger vigorously rubbed your clit. Your breath hitched and your muscles tightened. Close, you were so close. Almost there, and all you needed was…

“ _Cum now._ ”

Your mouth opened wide and you cried out. Your body spasmed, water sloshing about. It was intense and wet and long, your orgasm. He kept finger fucking you through it, kissing your cheeks and humming against your skin while your lower parts tightened and burned with great pleasure. The warmth of the water surrounding you made it feel fantastic, and you sobbed dryly when his fingers pulled from your holes.

He murmured about how beautiful you were, and how well you did. Stars were in your shut eyes and your head spun delightfully so. You came back a few moments later, the water was cooling now, to see him in a robe. You must’ve dozed off after cumming.

He stood above you with a smirk, arms crossed. “Well,” he said with amusement, “we may have to run another bath. This one is filled with your juices.”

“Lucifer!” you whined in embarrassment.

He chuckled at your response. “I wonder how many times we will need to re-fill this tub today…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this one! I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought with comments and/or kudos! I have some other obey me works too so go check them out if you wanted to :))) LOVE YOU ALL!!! <3
> 
> Note 12/10: Because I've gotten some comments and such I just wana say please please don't follow what is written here, specifically the part about soap in a vagina. I know this is fanfiction and all but PLEASE DO NOT DO IT. K thanks :))

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!!! Love you all!! :)) <3


End file.
